


Uhh.. I'm In Love With You?

by jakeperaltalover



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Always Be Coconutting, Confessions, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Jake Peralta is Bad at Feelings, Love Confessions, No Spoilers, Original Character(s), Stakeout, Unrequited Love, b99 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakeperaltalover/pseuds/jakeperaltalover
Summary: Jake and Amy are on a stakeout outside a potential suspects apartment. One of them has something very important to tell the other. ;)





	Uhh.. I'm In Love With You?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello if you're reading this!
> 
> This isn't my first fanfic that I've written, but its the first I have posted on here lol.
> 
> Please leave a comment telling me what you thought at the end!

It had been an excruciatingly long day for the squad, and of course, Captain Holt just had to send Jake and Amy out to a stakeout. They were outside the apartment of Brian Raincroft, a suspect in a home invasion. There wasn't enough evidence to bring him in for questioning yet, but Amy had found a few crucial connections between the break in and Raincroft. 

They were on hour two of their stakeout, which was mostly Jake cracking jokes, while they watched the suspect through his bedroom window, when Jake opened his door of the car, and hopped out. 

"I'm going to get some food." He said, in answer to Amy's questioning look. 

"By food you mean candy right?" She responded, exasperated. 

"Why of course, milady. I'll be right back, there's a general store around the corner." He said, turning to leave. 

"Don't take too long." She said to him. 

"Title of your sex tape!" He exclaimed with a laugh. 

Amy rolled her eyes, and turned her attention back to the suspect, who hadn't even moved since they had arrived, his eyes glued to the TV screen. After a couple more minutes of staring at the back of Raincroft's head, Jake knocked on Amy's window. His hands were full, one with a paper bag, and one with two coffees in a cardboard tray. 

"One coffee for you, with milk, and one for me with milk and six packs of sugar." He said, in a tone which showed that Jake thought that this was an appropriate amount of sugar to put in one's coffee.

Three more seemingly normal, long hours passed, and their conversations slowly drifted towards reality and their lives. Topics now ranged from what they were doing this weekend, to questioning why Terry loves yogurt so much, all the way to Amy saying that she'd like to get back out there and go on some dates soon. 

This last part of the conversation reminded Jake of what he had constantly been thinking about for the past two years or so. Jake had a secret. He was in love with his beautiful colleague and friend who was sitting right beside him in the drivers seat of his '65 Ford Mustang. 

Jake wasn't a coward in any sense, but the courage it would have taken him to admit this secret to Amy would have been insurmountable. He had been working up to telling her, and finding a good, private moment for a long time now, and Amy talking about wanting to meet up with some eligible bachelors made him think about the fact that if he didn't ask her out soon, a beautiful, smart, and kind woman like Amy was bound to be asked out by someone else. 

Was this a good time to tell her how he felt? Well, what's the worst that could happen, right? 

"Hey Amy?" Jake spoke quietly. 

"Yeah?" She replied. 

"There's something that I've been meaning to tell you." 

"Is there something wrong, Jake?" Amy asked, worriedly. 

"No, no. Nothing like that. I just needed to say... Uhh... I'm in love with you?" Jake's usually confident personality seemed to drain out of him with those last five words. 

Amy's mouth fell open in disbelief.

"No way. That's not possible." She said, incredulously.

"Whatever, just forget it. I just needed to say it out loud." Mumbled Jake, as he shrunk down in his seat. 

"No Jake, it's alright. I'm just surprised because, I think I'm in love with you too." It was Jake's turn to be speechless. He looked into Amy's eyes, and she suddenly spoke. 

"Um, Jake?" 

"Yeah." 

"Raincroft's car is gone. Holt's going to kill us." She said, now completely distracted from what just happened thirty seconds earlier. 

"He can go to hell. I have you." He responded. 

They both laughed, and went back to Jake's dingy little apartment, where they sat on the couch, and fell asleep watching Friends reruns.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I hope it wasn't too bad haha


End file.
